Trepidation
by aweena
Summary: Shep and the team are puzzled over an eerie offworld civilization that seemed to have disappeared with no sign of why or how. When they investigate, the mission goes sour. Major whumpage for all the characters, and gore, gore for all! Yeah....
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, yes, I've finally gotten around to posting this story. I hope all you freaks out there like it, the idea came to me at night, as they usually do, rudely interrupting my thoughts, but I'm glad they have no manners. I don't own SGA or its characters, so yeah, just try and sue me:0D**

**Trepidation**

**By: Aweena**

**Chapter 1**

The planet was dark and damp, fog limited his sight. Truthfully, he didn't see a reason for them to be there. Any of them. Even Rodney, despite his own explanations for putting himself and the rest of the team on a planet with no life signs, and a frost-covered dirt-rock ground. John held his P-90 close as he led his team through the pin forest with that uneasy feeling, the feeling that things weren't right. No life signs? The planet was livable, at the least, with signs of a civilization, but no civilization. Like they picked up and left, just like that. He was sweating, despite the coolness of the air surrounding him. He felt the salty liquid drip into his eyes behind his night vision goggles, and he blinked it away, ignoring the irritation. He heard Rodney breathing heavily behind him, Teyla's and Ronon's quick but quiet footsteps and he realized through his thoughts that his pace had quickened the past mile, and was even more surprised that Rodney hadn't complained, yet. It must be some puzzle to puzzle Rodney and to force him through an eerie forest, just to see the next Pompeii. John felt they were close to the end of the seven mile hike, and his thoughts were interrupted by Ronon's voice.

"Something's not right," he said quietly.

"I think we've established that. It's why we're here, remember?" Rodney said, as though he was speaking to a child.

Ronon sent him a glare, but said nothing.

"What do you mean?" John asked, now at a full stop, and the others did the same.

"I feel we are being followed," Teyla said in a whisper. "I have had this feeling the moment we left the 'gate area."

"Same here. Like they're watching. Like someone's waiting for something. I can smell them," Ronon said.

"Smell them? What did you eat today?" Rodney said.

"Rodney," Sheppard warned, and turned back to Teyla and Ronon. "I've felt the same. We should head back to the 'gate. No life signs means no humans or Wraith, doesn't mean there aren't any animals out there. Keep your eyes open."

"But we're almost there! We can't just go back!" Rodney said.

"We're going back, Rodney. When the Deadalus gets back, we can be beamed into the village. Until then, we'll resume our schedule of our mission to that math planet," John said.

"Tygon," Rodney put in.

"Whatever. Com on, let's head back," he told them, and they began the trek back to the 'gate.

They were five minutes into the walk when both Teyla and Ronon stopped. Ronon pulled his weapon slowly, aiming it into the darkness. Noticing the absence of feet rustling, John turned around, Rodney following suit. John didn't say anything, because he'd finally heard it, they all did. He could hear breathing, quick and ragged, but it wasn't from his team. No, he heard more that one set of lungs. Three, more? Slow footsteps. Quiet, but not inaudible. His grip tightened on his weapon as he looked in the direction of the breathing, but he saw nothing but green darkness, green tree trunks, and a green Ronon. He felt nervousness, even panic creeping throughout his body, his face becoming numb, his hands trembling in its gold on the gun. The breathing continued. The footsteps continued. He saw movement to his right, but it was only Rodney. Poor Rodney, checking the life signs detector shakily. He looked at Sheppard and mouthed, "Nothing," and he could see the look of confusion and fear on the scientist's face, despite the large goggles planted on it.

The footsteps quickened, scattering, surrounding them. Sheppard could swear they were right in front of him, but he still saw nothing. His hand went slowly to his goggles, the other still on the trigger of his P-90, and he pulled them off. His eyes grew wide at the sight before him, and he pulled on the trigger as the man-like creature lunged at him. It tackled him to the ground, the bullets barely phasing it, and he saw the others swing around to face the fight.

"Take them off!" he shouted before the creature landed a blow to the side of his face, dizzying him for a few seconds, and he tasted blood in his mouth. He felt his ribs crack as the creature's knee met with his side, and he cried out in pain. His P-90 was ripped from his body, and thrown aside, but he put his hand to his side-arm, feeling the cool metal against his fingers. He pulled his 9 mil and put it to the creature's head, pulling the trigger. Its head flipped back, but it did nothing else but make the creature angrier. That was when he got a good look at it. It had a dominant brow ridge; its ears were pointed at the top. And its mouth. Normal teeth, all but the canines, which were inhumanly longer, and sharper. A vampire? What in the hell was going on? Then he heard a scream.

"Teyla!" he shouted, struggling under the strength and weight of the dubbed "vampire." He had now lost his gun. His side was throbbing in pain with every beat of his heart, and his vision grayed dangerously. He blinked a few times, and pulled his leg up, now able to reach the knife in the side of his boot, pulling it from its sheath and he prayed his theory would become a fact. The vampire bared its teeth at him, and he swore it was ready to bite, but he jammed the blade into the vampire's chest, feeling cool liquid spraying his face, hearing the creature scream, and then he remembered Teyla. He pushed the creature's body off of him, ignoring the pain it caused, and fought to gain his legs. Teyla was sprawled on the ground unconscious, crimson liquid pooling from her neck.

Rodney was also unconscious, but seemed ok. He looked to Ronon, who was battling two of the creatures on his own. John reached down and jerked the knife from the dead body, then charged at one of the two remaining creatures surrounding the Satedan. He didn't give the creature time to attack as he immediately slid the knife through the creature's flesh, turning away from the look of surprise and pain on its face. When he stood, he was only knocked back to the ground by a body. Ronon's body. Unconscious body. The land nearly knocked him out as pain screamed in his head, searing away his flesh. Suddenly, the weight was removed, but that didn't stop his eyes from closing, it didn't stop his mind from shutting down. But it made it a hell of a lot easier to swim in the ocean of lethargic oblivion.

**And there is my first chapter, I hope you all like it! Please review, they help a lot, there's no reason not to, except that you hate me...wait...nooooooo! You all hate me! I'm going to eat ice cream all day and throw it back up and send it to you all! Bwa ha ha ha! Yes, I do think you needed to know that, bie:0D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you all for your reviews, I really wasn't expecting so many hits. I guess people are warming up to me! Special thanks to sherryw, lakewater, Athena's Owl, Miss Elyc, CARDBOARDBOX19, wella, Flowerhead101, jasminesmommy, and AthosionWarrior for the reiviews! Please stick with me, my mom works like 24/7 so I have to babysit, and there may be times when I can't post for like, a week. Ok, I'll shut up, don't own SGA...characters...blah blah blah...**

**Chapter 2**

He awoke to the smell of blood. He turned his head to the right, simultaneously opening his eyes. Teyla. Her still form remained in the same place as before, untouched, but still so idle. He was unbelievable cold, and felt frosty pinpricks all over his body, but soon realized it wasn't all from the pain. It was snowing. They had to get back to the 'gate. They. Where were the others? Two bodies were gone, Rodney and Ronon were gone, where had they gone, where could they have gone? John felt panic rising once again. He rolled slowly onto his back and stared at the black and white sky for countless moments before he sat up. A sharp pain seared through his body, his chest, through his side. He drug himself to Teyla's body.

"Teyla?" he said, his voice sounding loud against the night, and he was almost afraid someone would hear. The next time he whispered. "Teyla?" No response, he felt for a pulse. "No, Teyla...no. God," he said, taking her face into his hands, stroking her hair, failing at meager attempts to hold the tears from his eyes, stone eyes, seeing death. Teyla's death. "Teyla. No, you...you can't do this, Teyla, you can't go like this. Not like this, not here," he said shakily, his voice cracking slightly. "Not like this," he whispered. He was dizzy again, but he blinked it away. He lifted her into his arms, her head rested against his chest as he rose from his knees, nearly passing out from pain.

They'd passed a cave on the way from the 'gate. He's have to find it. It had taked around thirty minutes to pass the cave from the stargate, he thought, as he began walking. They'd been walking for fifty minutes, take away ten minutes for each five minute turn around, and that was forty minutes. He was at the forty minute mark. Ten minutes, it would take, at normal speed, but he was hurt, he knew, he was hurt bad, and Teyla, Jesus Christ, Teyla, why? He couldn't think about that, though, not yet. When she was safe. But she wasn't safe, wouldn't be, would never be, because he hadn't kept her safe before. Not now, don't think about it, now, at the cave, just wait, God, wait. Twenty minutes, he estimated, until the cave. He knew he couldn't carry her for twenty minutes, they would have to stop. He would have to stop, because Teyla couldn't stop, they'd already stopped her. And he hadn't stopped them.

Why didn't they know about the creatures? Vampires were dead, but in that case, it was physically impossible for vampires to exist, right? But the wraith existed, they existed just fine. But that was physically possible. He hadn't seen them with his goggles. He's seen plenty of horror movies, even the original Dracula movie, and vampires shouldn't have reflections. But the goggles didn't reflect, they saw straight through. What, did that count, too? God, he was a thought-jumbled mess, he couldn't think right at all, everything passed by just as he began to ponder them. Oh, Christ, he hoped the others were ok. It was his fault, he shouldn't have agreed to the mission. It was supposed to be so simple, though, why had it all gone wrong? Why did God let his happen? They had escaped death so many times, why was this time so different? Did God get tired of being there? Was that it? But they were doing good, they'd saved so many lives, they couldn't save lives if they were dead. He couldn't protect his team if he was dead, but did he have a team to protect? He had to believe the others were alive, that was the only way he would get out of there. But Teyla was dead. So what now? What could he do for her? Make her comfortable. He would get her back to Atlantis if her died doing it. Were they following him? No, why would they do that? There was no reason, was there? Did they want Atlantis, his IDC? Is that why the took Rodney and Ronon? Or were they planning a sacrifice? Oh, God, were they trying to convert them? Was that even possible?

Maybe the idea of vampires came from the Ancients who arrived on Earth? Who cares? He sure as hell didn't. He just wanted back on Atlantis, and he wanted to get to the cave, he wanted Teyla to look at him, to talk to him. Oh, he'd never hear her voice, again, see those eyes, watch her smile. Would he ever hear anyone's voice again? Would he ever see anyone's eyes again? Would he ever smile again? He would die there, wouldn't her? No, he'd make it to Atlantis, he had to. "I'll take care of you. I promise. I'm sorry, Teyla. I'm sorry, God, I'm sorry," he said hoarsely, his breathing quick and shallow. Snow covered most of the ground, now, since the ten minutes he'd walked. He had to keep it up for ten more minutes, for her, for Teyla.

But what would he do, then?

He would have to leave her, then. To get help, the others depended on him. He shuttered at the thought of leaving her body in a cold, dark cave, creatures in there, creatures out here, watching him, maybe waiting for him to stumble before they attacked. They would have the upper hand, no matter what. He was too weak to put up any sort of fight, he knew that. The proof was in his arms. Beautiful, tragic, horrific proof, curled up in his arms. The dead truth of it all. His friend, his teammate, _his_ teammate. He couldn't save her, this time. And she couldn't save herself, that was the price of curiosity, just to see a damned planet, with its dead damned civilization, and its dead damned civilization killers. And now they'd killed the cat.

It was still snowing, getting thicker, but he could still see his way, despite occasional gray areas. He only hoped he wouldn't run into a tree from the darkness staged about. And then he saw the cave. Time flies whether you're having fun, or now. He'd just proven that theory. He paused at the cave entrance, his legs shaking, body trembling from the exertion, and he stepped forward into the darkness. It was dead quiet in there, the wind absent, leaves absent, just dirt and rock. He finally collapsed at the wall, setting Teyla on the ground gently, setting a hand on her forehead and brushing stray hairs from her face, and he fell beside her. His body went numb, and he was thankful for that, but he only hoped he would wake up.

**Okey dokey, then. Again, thank you all for your support, couldn't do it without you! Well, this is a really cheerful story, isn't it? You gotta love it, don't ya...bie:0D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, people, before I go any farther, I just want to say RELAX! I had no warning of character death, so calm down, put down your guns, knifes, and blunt objects! I've got it figured out, right? Or do I?! There's a lot more dialogue in this one, so I hope you guys like it. Here's Johnny!**

**Chapter 3**

John felt something cool and soft on his face. The air around him was almost cold, but he felt feverish as he rolled his head to the side, moaning from pain. It was a hand. A hand on his face, it went though his hair, and he heard a voice, soothing and soft as the skin that it came with. He opened his eyes slowly, but all he saw was darkness. He squinted, but still, he saw nothing. But there was a fragrance close to him, and he knew that smell better that burning nitros, like strawberries and cinnamon. "Teyla?" he whispered. Was he crazy? He remembered what had happened, and he knew she was gone.

"John," came a voice, worried, Teyla's voice.

He shot up, pain exploding in his body, but joy conquered pain, and he reached out a hand, touching skin, her cheek, and he smiled. "What-"

"Something has happened," she said, her voice more urgent than before, shaky and unsure.

"You were dead. That's what happened. Do I have a concussion, are you here?" John asked.

"I am here, John, but...I am cold," Teyla said.

"It has to be forty degrees in here. What the hell's going on? How are you alive?"

"I'm not," she said. "That is what I've been meaning. I have to pulse," she told him, taking his hand and putting it to her neck.

John's eyes went wide, and he jerked his hand back. "Oh my God. How?" he asked, as though she would know the answer.

"I do not know what is wrong with me. I feel...I feel sick, I have been confused and cold, I do not understand what's happened to me," she said, her voice still shaking and pulling her closer to tears.

"Ok, um...we'll figure it out. We just have to get back to Atlantis. It's about two miles, we could make it in a half an hour," he said, attempting to stand, but Teyla set a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You must rest. Both of us must, we are weak. Sleep, and I will do so, also...where are the others?" she asked.

"I don't...when I came to, they were gone, and you were-" he stopped himself as her image came into his mind, dead, covered in blood, but he pushed it away. "We need to get help."

"I am sure Elizabeth will send a team for us in the jumper when we do not check in," Teyla said. She sounded unsure, but she was unsure about everything, now.

"I think I know what happened to you," John said suddenly.

She looked at him, or rather, the direction of his voice.

"We have these things on Earth...a myth, legend; whatever you wanna call it...they're called vampires. They remind me a hell of a lot like what attacked us. I'm thinking we got the idea from the Ancients that traveled to Earth. They can turn people by biting them. And you...you got bit," John said quietly.

"What? I will become like them?" she asked, alarmed.

"Teyla, we'll find a way to help you. I swear I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you get through this. Go ahead and rest, I'll stand guard," he told her. She said nothing, but nodded. She felt John's hand on her cheek again. "It'll be ok, I promise," she heard him whisper.

She touched his hand on her cheek and spoke. "I hope so."

Ronon shook his head groggily, attempting to clear his mind, but it wasn't working too well. He was leaning on something, what was it? When he looked, he realized the proper question would be: _who_ was he leaning on?

"Rodney," he whispered gruffly. When he got no answer, her repeated himself. That time he got a moan. It was then that he realized they were tied together, but not by rope, some kind of cloth? He felt Rodney jerk against his back, and he winced. "Knock it off," he said, elbowing the scientist lightly.

"Where are we?" came the panicked voice, and Ronon almost wished he had left the man alone. "What...what's going on?"

"Do you see Teyla or Sheppard anywhere?" Ronon asked.

"No, they're not in here...what the hell were those things?!" Rodney asked. "Is this a nightmare? There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's-"

"Shut up, someone's coming," Ronon whispered.

Rodney was quiet, and quick at it. They heard footsteps, then a man entered the room. Not a man. The creature.

"Who are you?" it asked.

"Who are you?" Ronon asked back, but only received a slap for his efforts. "I'm Specialist Ronon Dex. This is Doctor Rodney McKay. Who are you?" he said, hoping to gain some sort of trust.

"You can call me Jenson. What are you doing on our planet?" the creature asked in a hoarse voice. Not snide, just rough.

"We're explorers. You could have called us peaceful, but that's changed in the past few hours," Ronon said.

"You have our apologies. You were deemed hostile, by the looks of your weapons. Others like you didn't take our features to be friendly, we take precautions, Specialist Dex," he said, pausing for a moment. "Can your doctor not speak?"

Rodney's eyes went wide at the address, and he stammered as he spoke. "I...um...I can talk."

"Your friends. They were injured severely, but they'll live. Will your people come for you?" Jenson asked.

"Count on it," Ronon said. "What did you do to them?"

"We left them. We thought there were more of you coming; they would find your friends. This is true?" he asked.

"Let us go," Ronon said.

"Why?" Jenson asked, and Ronon couldn't answer right away. That wasn't a question kidnappers usually asked, so Ronon didn't have an answer. So Rodney spoke up.

"If you don't...if you don't, our people will find us. And you'll be the one with the short end of the stick," Rodney said shakily.

"You find us threatening?" Jenson asked.

"You attacked us!" Rodney screeched.

Jenson hissed, baring his teeth, convincing Rodney now was not the time.

"You came to our planet. You walked on sacred ground. You contaminated our home with your being. You must be punished," Jenson growled, twirling angrily, then stormed out, leaving a frightened scientist, and a livid barbarian.

**Ok, so we're moving, for the fifth time in two years, so I'm having to pack everything I've just unpacked, so I haven't been able to update lately, and it'll probably be like this for a while, cuz we have to clean out our new house, cuz the previous owner was a pig. Seriously. I thought our house was bad, but anyways, I really don't know when I'll be able to update, again, but I'll give an estimate of two weeks. Thanks, bie:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is short, but I wanted to get this up while I still could. I won't be able to update again for another week because of school, but I'm really sorry, I've had writer's block, plus I'm writing a CSI Miami story, so sorry! I don't own SGA, blah blah, here you go.**

**Chapter 4**

They were late. They were only ten minutes late, but they were late, all the same. Elizabeth turned away from the 'gate, dozens of thoughts racing through her mind, none of them good. _This,_ she thought, _is silly. _But nonetheless, she called in Major Lorne, and he arrived not even a minute later.

"I want a team ready to embark within the hour. If they're back before then, it's better safe than sorry," she told him.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded in agreement, and exited the balcony overlooking the stargate. She turned back to the 'gate with a look of worry, hoping the search wouldn't turn into rescue.

Ronon was still struggling with the ropes that bounded him to Rodney. He tugged, he bit, he clawed, but his attempts proved futile. And yet, he persisted.

"Can you just stop? Usually I'm the one squirming, but really, I'd much rather die in peace that with you tugging at me like a rag doll every two seconds. You know, none of that sounded right," Rodney said, but the only reply was another tug.

"Just shut up and hold still," Ronon said finally. _Tug._

"Shut up? How am I supposed to shut up when we are being held hostage by evil alien vampire thingies who may or may not have killed Sheppard and Teyla, and we are just sitting here waiting for the same fate?!" Silence. _Tug._ Rodney sighed, exasperated, ready to let off another lecture, when the ropes came loose. "You did it."

"Shh," he hushed. He stood, pulling Rodney to his feet with a grip on his flak vest, and slowly crept toward the doorway.

Rodney felt vulnerable standing in the middle of the room without a weapon. Ronon didn't have a weapon, either, but then again, Ronon _was_ a weapon. So he scampered towards Ronon, lurking behind. They both just stood there, waiting countless agonizing moments. And Rodney soon found out why. Just as quick as they had been taken out, the vampire creature alien thing was on the floor.

And Rodney realized why Sheppard named things.

**Yeah, so that's all I got right now, the weekend's here in a few days, so I'll try to write some more, then, sorry for the wait! Bie:0D**

**BI My bored smiley.**


End file.
